The Coincidence
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Eli was only in the pursuit of junk food and forgetting about Clare as he came across the parking lot Bianca's car was parked in. Bianca only wanted to have a good time with Drew, without worry about anyone catching them. But unexpected things happen.


"Fuck," Drew Torres moaned in the back of Bianca's car as the owner took him in her mouth. After a short time, he finally reached his peak when he yelled out her name. Finally Bianca swallowed his load and reached her head back to his, wiping her mouth. As she did this, he pulled his boxers back up.

"That didn't take long," Bianca smiled as she caressed his hair and sprawled her legs across his lap, avoiding touching his tender spot. She had a thing of doing that, putting her fingers through a guys' hair. Sadly he didn't do the same as she wished. The guys she was with never did. They pulled it, which she wasn't complaining about. But never gently stroking it, like the way they did it in those Nicholas Sparks movies she pretends to hate.

"The farthest I've gone with Katie is touching under the clothes. She's not as open as you are," Drew replied before he pressed his lips against Bianca's, gently forcing her onto her back.

Bianca had parked in the secluded parking lot of a bar she used to sneak into. There were other places such as a drug store, Indian takeout, and the dry cleaners. None of which were worth noted. So if anyone was walking by and caught them, they'd either be too drunk or too careless to not do anything about it. This is where her and Drew have been going for the past month. That, her place, and his basement when Adam or his parents weren't around.

It all started when Bianca came over to play video games with Adam and Dave. Bianca got there but only Drew answered the door because Adam and Dave realized they were in a shortage of popcorn and went to the store. So Drew challenged her to a friendly game of tennis on Wii sports. One thing led to another and she found herself letting Drew unbutton her shirt. Fortunately, no clothes were removed due to hearing the voices of Adam and Dave in front of the house. It didn't mean it'd be their last encounter, though.

But they'd never gone all the way. Drew always pleaded too but Bianca refused. She'd refuse to never go more than third base with a guy in a relationship. She never knew why, considering she was already playing the other woman. Maybe sleeping with the guy would officially establish that. Speaking of which, the cheater started to pull down on the waistband of her panties. She responded by slapping his hands which needless to say, killed the moment.

"Unless you plan on putting your mouth there, which I know you hate, don't think you can be sly," Bianca ordered, shifting herself more upright as Drew did the same on his knees.

"Got it, I'm sorry. I'll try to control myself next time," Drew smiled as he leaned back into Bianca's space. "It's just, it's really nice that I'm here with you." Bianca wanted to scoff at these words. She probably would after when she'd have her guilt sessions every time she hooked up with this guy. But in this moment, she'd take it to heart and wrap her arms around his neck and stick her tongue into his mouth.

Eli Goldsworthy took in everything that'd just happened as he was on his way to his house. He figured he could grab a soda and some sour gummy worms at the drug store. He'd been craving sour gummy worms for some odd reason. He felt it had to do with the fact that it was the last thing that reminded him of Clare. And he really needed to get her off his mind.

For weeks, he had been going over to Clare's for "study sessions" for their vocabulary quizzes. Yes, their teacher assigned a senior accelerated English class vocabulary. It did make them appreciate how much they missed Ms. Dawes. So she offered that they go over it with flashcards at her house. But before he knew it, their flirty battle of wits turned into makeout sessions. That's all they got to, but still, it was enough for him to get the girl back on his mind again.

The worst thing about it was Clare didn't feel the same for him. He didn't realize it until he saw Clare's jealousy when Jake brought Jenna over in his room. When they started giggling next door, he could see she was mentally plotting their murder. She tried her best to hide as he tried his best not to notice it. But, sadly, Clare wasn't as great of a poker face as Eli was. At least her tension gave a well-delivered liplock. But that's all it would give.

Most guys would love to be in Eli's position, but Eli wasn't most guys.

"Bianca!" a voice loudly moaned as it made Eli flinch a bit.

Eli's assumptions were only met further as his eyes darted to a familiar vehicle. It might be getting dark out but Eli still managed to see the two. He made sure they wouldn't spot him as well by hiding himself behind a truck, still being able to peek at them. Drew's voice calling out Bianca's name, Bianca's car, Bianca _wiping _Drew's residue. It obviously didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on.

Eli took back what he thought earlier, every guy would want to be in _Drew's_ position.

As the two started making out, Eli thought this was his way to make a mad dash to the drug store. His plan seemed pointless when Drew went out of the car to talk on the phone. _How did he change so fast?_ _Did he take tips from Clark Kent? _Eli wondered to himself. Drew put his phone to speaker for some odd reason. He seemed stressed out about something.

"Katie, slow down. What happened to Adam?"

"He's at the hospital, I'm in the waiting room. He wanted to h-help with putting up signs for the dance and fell off the ladder. I should've been watching, I-I am so sorry," Katie's voice started to crack into the phone. _Dumbass_, Eli started to think to himself.

Bianca got out of the car, her hair all tangled up and clothes all wrinkled. She tapped on Drew's shoulder for answers. Without thinking, he started to explain.

"Adam's in the hospital. He fell off a ladder," Drew said.

"Dumbass," Bianca snorted. They finally realized they were on the phone with the person they least wanted as they uttered their words. Their faces of horror showed completely. Eli shook his head at their careless mistake. _If you're going to cheat, at least know the obvious tools into not giving yourself away. _Not that he would ever cheat.

"Who are you with?" Katie's fearful voice turned into an accusing one. "Is that Bianca?"

"Yeah," Drew admitted as he squinted his eyes into absolute dismay.

"Why are you with HER?" Katie interrogated.

"I can explain, I-uh," Drew's jumbled words came out. Bianca rolled her eyes in disbelief. She should've remembered how terrible of a liar Drew is when they had their Boiler Room moment.

Eli decided he'd come to the rescue. Not because he had such a fascination with bailing out cheaters. But because of Adam. He knew how much Adam looked up to his brother. Finding out he once cheated again, with the same girl at that, along with probably a broken leg, would be one shitty weekend. He jumped out of his cover, Bianca and Drew still too focused in to not notice.

"Hey Drew. I fixed up the problem with the toilet. Now you can use it. Who are you on the phone with?" Eli said loudly, to Bianca's and Drew's utter surprise.

"Katie," Drew slowly answered.

"Not surprised. Tell your girlfriend to hang up. I know how much you miss her but it's not going to help us from failing!" Eli commanded as he spoke into the phone so Katie could hear.

"She's at the hospital with Adam. He fell off a ladder," Bianca said as Drew's jaw was still dropped.

"Wait, is that Eli?" Katie asked, this one not as hostile.

"Correct. Katie, sorry I didn't mean to verbally abused your super awesome bf. I didn't realize Adam was the reason. Is he at the same hospital as last time?" Eli questioned. _The last time he went, because he got shot by Drew's and Bianca's lovely friend. _

"As a matter of fact, yes," Katie gravely answered.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Eli said as he hung up on Drew's phone, letting Drew put it in his pocket. "You're welc-"

A slap was made before Eli could finish his sentence. A slap made by the ever so furious Bianca. The two guys were absolutely shocked, surprisingly more so from the one who didn't have the red mark on his cheek.

"Bianca, what the hell? He just saved our asses!" Drew exclaimed.

"Yeah, because he was spying on us! Imogen told me about you breaking into Fiona's place, so I'm aware of your history. And I'm sure you've done plenty more peeking at Clare!" Bianca screamed.

"I was just walking to the drug store when I happened to hear Drew screaming your name. Trust me, I wasn't planning my Saturday evening watching you whore around," Eli defended. "So don't even flatter yourself, sweetheart."

"Then how come you were crouching behind the truck, huh?" Bianca retorted, pointing to Eli's spot prior to Katie's call.

"We could argue about this when we should be going to the hospital," Drew stated.

"Fine. Drew, let's go," Bianca addressed as Drew went to the other side of Bianca's car.

"Alright, but out of curiosity, how are you going to explain to Katie and your family that you got there before me? Seems a little strange if you ask me," Eli shrugged.

"Well, no one did. We'll think of something," Bianca assured as she opened the door and stepped into his car. But she noticed Drew wasn't doing the same. "Drew, why are you just standing there?"

"Because that'd be the biggest dick move ever," Drew answered.

"And cheating on your girlfriend isn't?" Bianca replied. Drew just shrugged it off as Bianca knew she wouldn't get her way in this one. "Whatever. Dr. Doom, get in."

Eli smiled at whatever nobility Drew had left. It's not like it'd be the end of the world if Bianca left him. He knew a bus route to get there but still, it doesn't beat easy access in a car. He also liked the fact that it annoyed Bianca deeply. But as he got in, his satisfaction vanished after seeing the wet spot on Bianca's car seat.

_At least get a towel, like I did. _But one verbal complaint and he'd be out trying to find the specific bus. Instead, he sat there as politely as he could. And that took a lot of guts considering all the things he could insult about this car. The smell, the stain on the seats, the gym sweats lying on the floor, the cliché dice hanging from her rearview mirror. But one thing he couldn't despise was the music playing.


End file.
